Customers and merchants currently have, via the Internet, phone, and in-person, a variety of mechanisms for two-way communication that make it possible to facilitate business communications. However, current business communication mechanisms are deficient in accuracy, efficiency, convenience, and personalization when used as an ordering system. The convenience and practicality of current loyalty rewards systems, the efficiency and specificity of advertising opportunities for merchants, and the security and convenience of the current payments settlement system are also deficient. This is because traditional communications between customers and merchants have primarily been either direct, real-time in-person contacts or phone orders. Non-digital and non-targeted offline and online advertising are sub-optimal.